Talk:Quantum resonance charge
Speculation I removed the following speculation from the article, as per policy. --From Andoria with Love 21:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :The Pralor Automated Unit may of only said their weapons were superior to Voyager's because of the sheer number of quantum resonance charges the Pralor ship could fire in succession. It's not clear from the dialogue that one quantum resonance charge is more powerful than one discharge of one of Voyager's weapons. In fact, the on-screen battle sequence seemed to show Voyager's shields surviving nearly two dozen hits before any section of their shields were compromised. :I don't believe it's "speculation". I think it is a valid discussion because the episode's dialogue is vague. The article can't just say quantum resonance charges are superior to Voyager's weaponary. That is as much speculation as what I added to the article. The only thing that ISN'T speculation is saying the Pralor ship's total weaponary is superior to Voyager's total weaponary. That much is clear from the dialogue. I'm re-adding the section. ( 21:49, 8 March 2008 (UTC)) The info has to be discussed and a consensus agreeing with its re-insertion before it can be re-added. That said... it's still speculation. It's your own analysis of something that wasn't discussed clearly on-screen. That's speculation. --From Andoria with Love 06:44, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :I told you that what is in the article is just as much speculation as what I added. ::"Quantum resonance charges are a type of directed-energy weapon employed by the Pralor, which are considerably superior to Federation phasers." :That, sir, is speculation because it is not clear that is what the dialogue meant. As I said, the only thing that is not speculation is saying the Pralor ship's total weaponary was superior to Voyager's total weaponary. What I added is necessary to get a balance. Either re-add what I had or take the sentence about quantum resonance charges being superior to phasers out of the article. Besides that, using the word "Federation" is doubley speculative because the Federation has several classes of phasers. Voyager only had one type of Federation phaser. I'm re-adding it 'cause I'm right and you know I'm right. Why should I sit around and let a bunch of people discuss it first when you and I both know that it will just end up getting discussed for two years without any conclusion being reached? ( 01:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC)) :Alright, if you wanna keep deleting my speculation, then I'm deleting the article's speculation as well. You can't have it both ways. ( 01:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC)) You missed a crucial point: the info removed must be discussed before being re-added, meaning a consensus approving it's being re-added must be reached. This is why Cobra reverted your addition. That said, I kind of agree with the removal of the line stating that the resonance charge was superior since it wasn't clear if these were the only weapons used by the Pralor. --From Andoria with Love 12:23, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, that wasn't my reasoning when I removed that line, but that is a decent point too. Ok, we'll do it your way. Let's get people in here and make a decision on it. Do whatever you need to do to make that happen 'cause I don't see anyone discussing it right now lol. Clearly the thing is going to end up in limbo for a couple years and no decision is going to be made. That's the way these things end up going. :To be honest, I didn't want to delete that line about their weapons being superior 'cause I think it is a valid line to get a sense of the weapons strength. But, you can't have that line in there without having my info in italics in there as well to get a more accurate and non-misleading evaluation. I don't buy the argument that speculation can't be anywhere on your site 'cause it's in probably half the articles. Just one, for instance, is in the article "Neutronic Weapon" which I was looking at yesterday. All that junk in italics in that article is speculation, just like in the "velociraptor", "neutronium", and the second italics paragraph in "diamond". But it is important to discuss that stuff, if it is valid speculation, to get the most accurate sense of the topic possible. Otherwise, the information in the article is misleading and folks like me have to rewatch episodes just to have our questions answered. ( 17:32, 10 March 2008 (UTC)) ::I think that both parts in discussion here should be removed. I don't believe there is any direct evidence to base any assumption about the power of their weapons on. It is fine to have a comment on something when there is a basis for it, which is not the case here, in my opinion(for either line).--31dot 19:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC)